A Big Family
by Naleysuperfan
Summary: Lily and Marshall always wanted a big family, but when something from Marshall's past comes to bite him in the butt will it be to much for them to handle? This story contains babies, kids, and some adult themed scenes. Maybe rated M later. set in season 6
1. They're your what!

Default: I do not own How I Met Your Mother or any of the characters in it I only own those that I made up.

Summary: Lily and Marshall always knew they wanted to have a family, but when a blasts from Marshall's past comes back to bite him in the butt will it be to much for them to handle.

Please R&R

The day had started like any other. It was a Saturday and the gang, well except for Barney, were hanging out at the apartment.

" Hey do you guys want to order Pizza, maybe have movie night?" Ted asked.

"Sounds good," Marshall replied.

Robin nodded, "What should we watch?" she asked Lily.

Lily didn't answer instead she jumped off the couch and ran for the bathroom, Marshall right in tow. She collapsed on the floor before throwing up into the toilet. Marshall, rubbing smooth gentle circles on her back and holding her hair as he waited for her to finish. When she finally did he spoke.

" You okay, baby?" he asked. That was a dumb question of course she wasn't okay.

" Yeah I'm fine," she lied. " must have had to much milk or something." She knew good and well what was making her sick, but she hadn't told anyone yet. She was waiting until they were all there.

" Okay I'll, uh... let you clean up," he said retreating back out the door.

" Is she okay?" Robin asked when he came back into the room.

Marshall sat on the couch, " Yeah. She said she must have at something to make her stomach upset." The doorbell rang.

" Well that was fast the Pizza's here," Ted said answering the door. He opened it to only to find that it was not the Pizza Delivery man, but three kids with bags standing there. The oldest handed him a letter addressed to Marshall. " Marshall! You'd better come over here," he said.

" What is it?" he asked before noticing the children standing there. Ted didn't say anything to him he just handed him the letter.

"Dear Marshall,

I've written this letter a hundred times, but I never had the guts to send it. I don't know if you remember me, but we used to be best friends in middle school. I left the first year of high school not to long into the year. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner, but we had 2 kids. One the oldest when we were 14 and the other right before college when we were 18. I know this is a big ball to drop, but I hope you will take care of them. The youngest is 4 and I know she isn't yours, but I hope you'll take her in anyway. By the time you read this I will be dead. Call this number for information. The social worker will tell you all you need to know. She's a friend of mine and she will be expecting your call... Love, Janice," he read. He held a business card.

The door to the hall was still open and the kids still stood uneasily outside while he read it out loud. Then Lily came from the bathroom.

" Hey was that the..." she stopped when she spotted the children. " Guys, what's going on?"

" I'm sorry we are being extremely rude please come in we will be just a minute. Lily can I speak to you in the bedroom?"

" Marshall what's going on; who are they?"

" Let's just go to the bedroom alright?"

" Okay."

" Okay start explaining who are they Marshall?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

" There my kids. Well 2 of them are. I know what your thinking, but please please here me out. First you need to know that I had no idea who they were until today. It all started a couple of years ago Freshman year or high school. Me and Janice had been friends for a couple of years, but no more than just friends. Anyway we went to this party the Seniors were having for all of the new comers. We had a few sandwiches and we were really drunk, so drunk I don't even remember that night at all. All I remember was waking up the next morning hung over, and sore from well what I now know was sex, but I didn't then. I went to school the following Monday only to find that Janice wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't even look at me. A month later she loved away and I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I didn't until the summer before college. She told me she needed to talk to me so we spent the night out. We got pretty wasted and I remember her spending the night at my house, but she was gone in the morning. She never told me why she had come, or what she had come to tell me. I never saw or spoke to her again. I thought I had lost my virginity that night, but since I didn't know for sure, so I just forgot about it. I moved on. I was only a kid then."

" You lied to me," she said starting to cry, " You told me I was the only one you had ever been with. Did you love her Marshall? Did you?" she cried harder.

" Lily you know I love you. I would never do anything to change our life now. I'm sorry I didn't know about this until now, but there's nothing I can do about it. They're my kids Lily and I'm here for them now, so I have to be there for them. I know this is all new to you. It is for me too, but I know you well enough to know that this is not what you are getting yourself all worked up about. Please, I said I was sorry, and I promise to always be there for you, but you have to tell me what it is your crying about. Please baby, tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him with tear stained cheeks. With knew tear threatening to fall she spoke. " I'm pregnant."

This is my first story so bare with me. Please tell me what you think and If there is anything you think I should change or you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading,


	2. Secrets

"You- your what?" he asked in astonishment.

" Pregnant Marshall, I'm pregnant. The thought of it right now. I love you, I do Marshall, and I always will, but I don't know if I'm ready to help you raise three grown kids. I guess what I am trying to say is I don't think I will be a good mother to them," she sighed. The crying had stopped, but she was still upset.

" Of course you will be a good mother Lily I don't doubt that for a second. Your my everything Lily Aldrin and I know that if we put our heads together we can raise these children. I have missed years of their lives and I want to make it up to them, but I need your help. I can't do this alone."

Meanwhile in the living room...

" So uh what's your names," Ted asked.

The eldest girl looked at the floor and spoke in a quiet voice, " T-Tara"

" Tara, that's a pretty name, how old are you Tara?" Robin asked.

" Eleven, I'll be twelve in June," she said shyly.

Next was the boy's turn. " I'm Jackson. You can call me Jack or Jay. I just turned Eight."

" Eight huh. Cool. What's your name," He sweetly asked the smallest one.

" Emi I-I mean Emiline." She said quickly correcting herself.

" Well I'm Ted and that woman over there is Robin. Pretty isn't she." This got a laugh out of the girl.

"That's good, trying to butter up the pretty lady using a cute innocent four-year-old I see how it is Mosby," as she said this Marshall and Lily reentered the room.

" Okay so me and Lily need to go to the hospital for... something we figured you guys should come along. We can get you checked out and make sure everything's alright. So, uh just leave your stuff here and we'll go then," Marshall said opening the door. He put the stuff they had left in the hall in the house and started down the stairs.

The kids did as they were asked and followed him out the door and to their car. Lily got in the front and the kids piled in the back and they were off. There was a long silence until Lily finally spoke up.

" So um where are you from."

" I was born in Saint cloud, well that's what my mom told me, but we moved around a lot. We spent a lot of time at my grandparents house until Janice got pregnant with Jay and then we moved to New Jersey. We spent a good deal of time there, but when Janice's boyfriend kinda forcefully made her do something and got her pregnant we moved to the Bronx. We never lived in a place for more than 3 years," She finished up her story only to find that Emi had fallen asleep.

" I couldn't help, but notice you calling her Janice, you don't call her mom?" Marshall asked.

" I do, but Tara never did. To this day she won't tell me why," Jay said glaring at his sister.

" Maybe when your old enough to understand that _mom_ wasn't as good of a person as you thought. She didn't deserve to be called that from me. Not after what she did," she said sadly.

Lily and Marshall could both tell that there were some things that Tara had been through that she didn't want to talk about. They shared a look before deciding to change the subject.

" So, I noticed you had a guitar do you play?" Lily asked.

" Yeah I started taking lessons about 4 years ago, but I like the piano better," Tara said.

" Oh really how long have you been playing?" Marshall added obviously interested since him and his daughter both share a musical interest.

" Since I was about five. Janice put me in lessons so I would have somewhere to go after school, so she wouldn't have to leave work early to pick me up, but I really liked it. My grandparents bout me a keyboard when I was nine, but we had to sell it when Janice got sick. She spent most of her days in the hospital. For two years she was in and out until she finally gave up and excepted she was going to die," Tara sighed.

" We don't talk about it in front of Emi because we don't want her to know. She was to young to remember why our mom was in the hospital and Tara always told me that was for the best. Our mom had never really been our mom. She used to take this medicine that made her act all weird and she used to throw things, but it was worse for Tara," the young boy said looking with concerning eyes at his older sister. " You always protected us. You tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't. Every time I would ask you would either ignore me or you would change the subject. She hit you didn't she. When you sent us to our rooms when she would throw stuff. You had bruises on your face. You thought I didn't notice, but I knew. She would hit you when you yelled at each other," Jackson said only to be stopped by Tara.

By this time everyone in the car had tears in there eyes except for Emiline who was sleeping. Completely oblivious to what was going on.

" That's enough Jack," she said as the tears she so desperately tried to hold back started to trickle down her face.

" No your only saying that 'cause you know I'm right, but you won't admit it," he said.

" I said that's enough," she said with a hint of anger in her voice, " I don't want to talk about it." she cried looking away from her brother and down at Emiline. She looked so at peace.

" You can't keep lying to me, to us. We deserve to know," Jack said.

" If I promise to tell you later today when we are not in a car and we can all sit down and talk about this will you please just stop, please jack for once will you just stop talking," she pleaded.

He looked at his sister then at Lily who was staring at the two of them. He nodded his head and looked out the window as they pulled into the driveway of the hospital.

I hoped you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon! Tell me what you think! 

*Naleysuperfan*


	3. Filler chapter

When they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital everything was quiet. No one said a word. That of course ended when everyone started getting out of the car.

" Emi wake up," Tara said lightly nudging her sister, " You know I can't carry you inside so have have to get up sweety."

" It's okay I can get her," Lily said gently picking up the girl and putting her head on her shoulder. She watched as the girl snuggled in to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck.

" Thanks. She's probably really tired it took us a good long day to get here. Come on Jay," Tara said, but her brother wouldn't get up. " Jay are you listening to me? We have to go inside. Please not now Jackson. Just come. The longer you take the longer we have to be here," she said getting annoyed. He still did not move.

" I'm not going inside that place. I don't like it in there. All you do is wait. All you can do is wait," Jack said from the backseat of the car. He had never liked hospitals.

" Jack I know you don't like hospitals, but none of us are sick. No one is hurt so everything is okay. We don't have to wait for long. We are only here for a checkup that's it. And probably for a paternity test," she sighed now realizing why they had wanted to go to the hospital. Then she wondered. Why were Lily and Marshall having to go to the hospital for. " I know why we are here, but why did you say that you and Lily had to go to the hospital for something?" she asked Marshall.

" Well see me and Lily might be having a baby, but we just want to make sure so we came here to find out," Marshall said letting the news set in.

" Really, so we might have a little brother or sister," Jack said excitedly getting out of the car.

" Yes, now we have to go inside. We all need to get checked out. Come on," Lily said grabbing the boy's hand. This wasn't going to be that hard. Yes because _hard_ was an understatement. Not only did Tara and the other kids keep secrets about their mother they also kept secrets about themselves. See they were not your ordinary kids. Not only were they smart, they were also quite powerful. Powerful in the magic sense and this would be revealed to the others later,but now as they walked into the doors of the hospital and sat down in the waiting room they were unprepared to what was about to happen next.

Okay for those who are wondering or are confused about what is going on, here is how I want the story to go. It is going to be a semi Buffy The Vampire Slayer crossover. NO none of the characters from Buffy will be In the story, but Lily will learn from the kids about her past life as a witch. She will also come to find out why she is here and why her baby is _special_. I hope this helps any of the people who are confused and the next chapter will be up shortly. I hope you are enjoying the story so far

*Naleysuperfan*


	4. Doctors gone wrong

They were sitting on the cold chairs facing each other. Lily and Tara sat next to each other with Emiline on Lily's lap. Marshall and Jackson sat across the table from them. Lily was stroking Emi's hair while she slept. Tara was very into her drawing that was on her notepad that was in her backpack.

Emiline woke up and lifted her head and looked at Lily. She smiled at her before snuggling back into her chest. " Why are we at the hopsital," she said.

" I don't like the hopsital why are we here?" she asked closing her eyes groggily.

" Well we came so that uh, we came to see if Marshall is Tara and Jay's daddy and to find out if I was going to have a baby, which I think I am, but it doesn't hurt to know for sure," she finished.

Emilines head popped up. " I'm gonna have a little brother or sister!" she asked excitedly.

" Maybe, probably," Marshall added.

" Hey uh, Marshall, what do you like to do?" Jack asked.

" Um well I play the Piano, but I work in a corporate office in Law enforcement. What do you like to do?" he asked.

" Well I like sports, but I am not really good at most of them. Except for Basketball. I really like basketball. Sometimes me and Tara play catch with a football or a baseball, but she's not really that good." he smiled.

" Hey. I heard that," Tara said. She smiled at them before going back to her drawing. She smiled she actually smiled. Something that was rare to see from her.

" I missed it." Jack said.

" Missed what?" Tara asked not looking up from her notepad.

" Your smile. I missed it. It's good to have you back," he said smiling at his older sister. All was well until the doctor called their name for them to go into a room.

" Well it says here we are going to be taking a lot of blood," the doctor said with a smile, " Who's going first?" he exclaimed.

" Well we might as well get this over with. I'll go first I guess," Tara said jumping of her chair and onto the hospital bead. The doctor stuck a needle in her arm and drew blood.

" Well that wasn't so bad was it? Now Marshall if you could give me your arm so I can add it to the paternity test," he said taking out another needle.

When Tara went back to sit down Jack leaned over so he could whisper something in her ear. " There's something about that guy I don't like," he said.

" He's like a bad man. I can feel it, he's evil for sure," Emiline added.

" What are you kids whispering about over there hmm, it's time for someone else to go. Mrs. Erickson would you please come sit on the table," the doctor said with a smile. As soon as she was up on the table he reached into his coat and pulled out a knife as he turned into a demon. Placing it to her neck he said, " Let me leave with the girl and no one will get hurt."

" Marshall," she cried.

" Get away from her!" Marshall yelled.

" Or what. There's a big bounty on her head and I only get it if she's alive. The baby is what we want and if you let me leave in peace maybe you'll see your precious wife again." he said while backing up to the door.

" He said get away. You should listen to him, if not him at least listen to me," She said stepping toward him.

" And what are you going to do your just a girl," he laughed.

" I was really hoping you would say that." she lifted her arm and flung him to the wall slamming him into it. " You were saying," she said smiling.

" You your-a."

" Witch," she finished, " That's right now I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind and decide to kill you. Oh, and tell you little friends if they even so much as step foot near her again I'll have their heads," she said releasing him. He fell to the floor and struggled out the door.

" What was that?" Marshall asked when he left.

" No time for explaining we have to get out of here now. We can talk at the house, but just come on. Jack, Emiline, no magic unless you see a demon understand." the nodded. " Alright now if everyone's okay we need to go. Come on." she said leaving out the door.

OK so I hope you are enjoying my story so far. If you are reading there are somethings you need to know. This story is now going to be a Buffy/ How I Met Your Mother crossover. I might add Wesley and Fred to the story maybe maybe not it's really up to you guys. Also I was gonna make Their mom be Tara, from BTVS who died, basically I wanted to make it were Willow is in an alternate universe, but then Lily gets her memories of Willow back. Anyway that's it. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions.

*Naleysuperfan*


End file.
